


Threshold of Destruction

by luizanovaes



Category: Remilie - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luizanovaes/pseuds/luizanovaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternative reality, Robert and Emilie are not actors, but angels in  areverse. Clans with powers to destroy to help end lives. Different backgrounds and hierarchies will meet to fulfill a sort that can lead to complete destruction or an overwhelming feeling able to generate new beginnings and no endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threshold of Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> This crazy idea started when I was talking with a friend about the translation of the Emilie's surname. She suggested me to write a AU remilie fantasy fic.I've never wrote this genre, But I decided to take the chance.This friend also helped me with the title and the english translation.  
> obs: Ravine is a geological phenomenon consisting  
> the formation of large holes of erosion caused by  
> th rain on soils where vegetation is sparse and not  
> protects the soil. It is a harmful phenomenon because  
> destroys farmland.

From the balcony of her apartment, Emilie watches the wandering of people who knew nothing about the gambling in which they live. "Dying is part of life, we just make it easy," she heard many times from her parents this words that never justify to her what she had to do. 

She still remembers too well the moment when her powers manifested for the first time when she was taking care of her favorite plant and the leaves turned into dust sliding from her fingers to the floor.

It was the only vegetal thing in her home where she was raised. Her parents controlled her destructive powers and taught her how to do the same, but they avoided plants at home. They were enough fortunate to belong to the same clan, because it meant that the fate of the angelic girl was defined, unlike children of mixed clans, that only knew their place in this society of destruction after the first "incident".

The Chaos Leaders had peculiar sense of humor when they determined that the couple should create little Emilie at Oceania, where she grew up surrounded by the nature and, when she had to learn that her relationship with the living beings of all species should be as cautious as it was possible.

The presentation for the clans would be soon. She was preparing herself for two years on Vancouver for that moment. She trained on the forests around, trying to control the areas of destruction. She was okay with the smallest, but she had no courage to destroy whole fictional plantations created inside the building in which her lineage was studied. 

The last test before her presentation would be on next night, and Emilie couldn't rest. She looked to the Canadian night, which distracted more than the trips to the movies for what her "fiancé" invited her by mobile. 

Eric, her "fiancé", was a even friendly guy who she couldn't love. She wasn't happy with him, but he needed the prestige of her, the daughter of pure clan, to keep the independent movie's company that was funded by the council. Emilie accepted that because he was her friend and she never believed that an overwhelming and truthful love could blossom inside people like them. The love only creates life in books and not people destined to destruction aren't compatible with it.

After sleeping for a few hours, she took a quick breakfast and admired the mask her parents sent her. The mask was something necessary, because the ablest of her kind would be in the audience today. She was not really interested about knowing what was behind the tradition, but, before graduating, the faces of the Children of Chaos should be stay hidden. It was something about their destructive powers…

No matter. The mask was truly beautiful: golden, made of porcelain and a red stem.

Backstage, Lana, her best friend during those years studying, came back from her test smiling. She was perfect for the clan of lust: beautiful, dangerous beautiful. With a smile, she addressed to Emilie:

\- I think it went very well and now it's your turn! Best luck for you, mortal moonbeam... 

Emilie had not yet decided whether he thought this was a cute or a ironic nickname...

\- Wait! What about the Chaos Commissary?

\- Handsome, charming, with a hair more beautiful than mine…

\- No, no, Lana! Is he harsh?

\- Watchful… he's on first row, but don't mind him.

"As if it's possible," Emilie thought as she walked on a stage that recreated a tropical forest, already feeling sorry about what she would have to do. She thought it was just like it would be on real places with real trees and animals (to get this even more dramatized, it had bird sounds in background). 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of her teacher asking her to present herself.

"I'm Emilie of the Ravine Clan and I will demonstrate my power to conjure fire."

With the hand she wasn't using to hold her mask, she created a fireball with an increasing flame. 

Since he had spoken her name, panic almost clenched her eyes, but the curiosity was greater and she looked to the audience while her hand was burning and realized that the Clan Commissaries were attentive to the fire. When her gaze landed on the first row, although, a middle-aged man caught her attention with a look brighter than her magic, and her heart speeded up watching him.

Such was his look's charm that she left the mask slip through her fingers and break into pieces when it touched the ground. It was just then that the spell broke, with screaming voices demanding that she hid her face in her hands.

She did so, but those amber eyes were already printed inside her retinas.


End file.
